Yugioh Arc V: Unknown Destiny
by FantasyMan92
Summary: After his shop gets shut down, a young man will take a journey of a life time into the unknown. He will make new friends, meet new enemies, and feel the true feeling of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"I play Polymerization! I fuse my four Ancient Gear hounds to fusion summon Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" yells a guy wearing a blue uniform and mask with a red gem on the forehead. His Ancient gear hunting hound, double bite hound dog, triple bite hound dog, and ultimate hound dog then flew into the fusion vortex, but what came out was a fortress like giant.

How did this happen? Just a few days ago, I was at home making strategies and building new decks, and now im shoulder deep in a fight with some psychotic person from another dimension? Well, let me explain from the beginning.

My name is Sora Chapmin. I am a college grad and a part time game shop owner. I like to play different kinds of games, but I prefer out of them all Yu-Gi-Oh. I got hooked right when it was released in the United States. Now, I am a champ at the local gaming competition in the whole state of Iowa. I have dirty red hair (with blue highlights and gelled up to be like a super sayain), and a slight tan. I am 23 years old, and I had a girlfriend (she left thinking I was too 'obsessed' with Yu-Gi-Oh). My eye color is hazel, and I wear glasses because I am near sighted.

Anyway, I was walking back to my store and notice someone waiting outside.

"Sorry, but the store is closed today." I say to the man.

"I'm sorry too, because this store is being shut down. Here are the papers. I will be sending in a truck to collect all your merchandise."

"Wait, why am I being shut down?"

"Read paragraph 7 sentence 2." Said the man as he left.

(time skip to later that night)

No one is interested in my merchandise?! How? I had a lot of stuff everyone was looking for game wise. I sold all I had in stock on the latest Magic the Gathering cards. It didn't make any sense.

"DING DONG"

"Who's there?" I yell out of the living room.

"Mailman. I have a special delivery for a Sora Chapmin?"

I go to the door, sign the clipboard to take the package and shut the door. I then went to my living room, opened the package, and was surprised to find a duel disk. This was based on the design of the Arc-v series though. Its color was metallic navy blue, with a sapphire gem under the screen, just above the card slot. I also notice a note.

'Dear Sora,

We are sorry for your lose of your gameshop. We wish to give you a getaway vacation. Please insert the card in the box into your new dueldisk and you will be sent on your way. Hope you enjoy.

M.P.'

I then noticed the blank card in the box. I decided to give it a shot, and slide the card into the duel disk. However, there was no map appearing, but I was suddenly sucked into a portal that appeared above me so fast, I had no time to say 'dang.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasyman92: Welcome. I do hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Sora: Yeah. By the way, who am I going to face first?**

 **Fantasyman92: Just wait and see, Sora, so get out there.**

 **Sora: Dang! I hate surprises. (Throws back his head and his glasses go flying) DANG IT! where did my glasses go flying to this time?**

 **Fantasyman92: BTW Sora, would you mind?**

 **Sora: (After finding his glasses) Sure. Fantasyman92 doesn't own any of Yugioh or Konami. he only owns me and his other OC's.**

After blacking out, I wake up to find myself on a hill of grass, right next to a body of water. I look around and find I am, somehow, in Maiami City. I walk to the waterfront and look at my reflection. I clearly was not 23 anymore, but I was 15 years old again. I was now wearing a blue jacket with silver gems on the shoulders and elbows (similar to Yusei Fudo's jacket), a black T-shirt, and jeans with silver gems on the knee areas. I then noticed a carrying case (similar to Seto Kaiba's, except it was a metallic blue) right next to where I was laying. Inside of it, my whole collection of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. After taking in the surroundings a little bit more, I decided to explore.

(2 hours later)

I was making my way through the city, trying to figure out when in the series of Arc-V I was in. As I was passing what looked like a basket ball court, I notice a duel going in progress, so I decided to watch.

"Go, Buster Blader! Attack this weakling directly!" said the larger boy, clearly mocking his opponent.

Once the attack went through, the duel ended. The boy walked up to his opponent, a girl that was, like me, 15 years old.

"Told ya you would never be qualified to be a Lancer." (I figured out I was in after Yuya and the others went to the Synchro Dimension.) "Now hand over your best card."

The girl then looked at the boy appalled.

"That wasn't the agreement!" she said, clearly shaking in fear of her opponent.

"Well, the agreement just changed. Now hand it over before I just take all of your cards."

At this, I was clearly getting mad, because I hate bullies, no matter where or when, so I bursted out.

"Hey. Why don't you pick on someone who can teach you a lesson in manners?" I yelled. At the sudden outburst, the bully turned to me.

"Who the heck are you? You think you're better than me?"

"I just might be."

That clearly made him mad as well. "All talk aren't ya?"

I just snickered, then replied, "Nah, I know I can beat you. Bullies always have karma come bite them in the butt."

The bully then blew. "You want a fight, eh? I'll give you a beat down you will never forget!" He then pulled out his duel disk, which was colored red. Once he activated it, the blade appeared, glowing a crimson ruby.

I activated my disk as well, the blade coming out as a sky blue color.

"Duel!" we both said.

"I will take the first move." I said. I looked at him and became serious.

"Whatever. This will let me beat you sooner."

"I summon Goblindberg! When he is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. But first, I chain his summon with Kagetokage from my hand. When a level 4 monster is normal summoned, I can special summon this little lizard from my hand." Both monsters then appeared, with Goblindberg carrying a large crate. "Now I special summon Gagaga Magician due to my goblin barons' effect!" The crate fell, revealing the magician.

"Three level 4's!? Don't tell me you can-"

"Yep. I build the overlay network with Goblindberg and Kagetokage! O, Warrior of the Sun, descend and help me defend the weak. Purge the darkness from this world! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4. Number 39: Utopia!"

(At LDS Headquarters)

"Sir, we have a high powered summoning output surging!"

"What is it?" asked a man at the top of the tower in the room.

"Verifying now…. It's Xyz Summon!"

(Back at the duel)

"I set two cards and end my turn."

The bully seemed to have shaken of the shock of my monster summon, because he then looked like he was grinning.

"Well, it's my turn then. Draw! I summon Skilled White Magician! Next I play Double Summon! Now I summon Dragon Buster Destruction Sword! Now, I play Swords of Revealing Light, and the spell card Soul Taker! I destroy your Xyz monster with Soul Taker!"

"Continuous Trap activate: Number Wall, now only Number monsters can destroy my Number monsters, and my Numbers are immune to destruction effects."

"Dang, well, I remove Skilled White Magician, along with three Spell Counters to summon Magician! Appear, Buster Blader! Now, I tune my level 1 Dragon Buster with the level 7 Buster Blader! Great dragon of destruction, Serve the dragon slayer and bring me victory. Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8. Buster Dragon!"

I stared in awe as the dragon appeared in a brilliance of light.

"Next, Buster Dragon's effect! Since I don't control a 'Buster Blader' monster, I can special summon one from my graveyard." The warrior reappears. "Next, I can equip him with any 'Destruction Sword' from the graveyard. I will choose the tuner Dragon Buster Destruction Sword. Now you cannot special summon any monsters from the extra deck. And a bonus from Buster Dragon: all monsters you control become Dragon type!"

 _Oh boy, this is a tight spot I'm in now._

"Buster Blader, attack Utopia! Dragon Slaying Slash!"

"I activate Utopia's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, I can negate one attack. Light Wing shield!"

As the Buster blader came close, Utopia's Wing became a shield, and knocked the dragon slayer back.

"Grr, I end my turn."

"Okay then. Draw!"

Hand: 2

"I play ZW- Lightning Blade! I can equip it to any Utopia, and he gains 1200 attack!"

Utopia's Attack: 2500 3700

"Battle! Utopia, slay his dragon! Rising Sun Lightning Slash!"

"Gagh!"

Bullies' Life points: 4000-2500=1500

"I end my turn."

"Grr. You will pay for that. Draw!"

After looking at the card, my opponent smirked.

"I use the effect of my Dragon Buster Destruction sword! I can unequip it from Buster Blader and summon it! I now play Polymerization! I fuse my Buster Blader and the Dragon-type Dragon Buster Sword! Slayer of dragons and the Sword drentched in dragons blood, merge and become an unstoppable force. Fusion Summon! Appear, level 8, Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer!"

 **Sora: Why did you place me with a Bully to duel?**

 **Fantasyman92: Just wait and see.**

 **Sora: AAGH! I HATE WHEN YOU ARE SO MYSTERIOUS! (Sora jumps at Fantasyman92, hands forward to choke)**

 **Fantasyman92: (Runs out the door) I'm not here for you to choke me!**

 **Sora: GET BACK HERE! (Runs out the door after Fantasyman92)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All I could do was look at the new monster, stunned they made another fusion of Buster Blader. However, I had to focus, otherwise I would loose both my and the girls decks.

"I end my turn. Let's see your counter, newcomer."

I looked at the field, which consisted of me having Number 39: Utopia (equipped with Lightning Blade) and Number Wall. His field has his new fusion of Buster Blader.

"Draw!"

Hand: 2

I glance at the card and notice all was not lost.

"I activate Rank up magic: Limited Barians Force! I target one rank 4 monster, and xyz summon a new monster that is one rank higher!"

(LDS HQ)

"We have another strong summoning commencing! Its Xyz again, but more powerful than the last!"

They pull up the camera in the area, and they see the duel I was in.

"Send someone to bring in the boy who is using the Xyz summoning!" yells a woman.

(Back to the duel)

"Oh warrior of the sun, evolve through the chaos of shadows, and reign justice upon the ignorant. Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear! Rank 5! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!"

The bully starts panicing, but notices V's power.

"How are you gonna beat my Dragon Slayer? It's not strong enough!" he laughed.

"Who said I was attacking?"

This made the bully confused, until he realizes I had overlay units.

"I detach an overlay unit from V! In doing so, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls, and deal damage to them equal to its attack power!"

"Since his dragon slayer has 2800 attack…" mummers the girl I was defending.

"You lose 2800 life points. Now, Utopia Ray V! Boomerang Blade Assault!"

Utopia Ray V then jumps in the air, takes his swords and puts them together, and then throws it at Buster Blader. He tries to deflect it with his own blade, but it shatters and he gets cut in half. There is then an explosion, which engulfs the bully, reducing his life points to zero.

Once the field dissapated into particles, I walk up to the bully.

"You done bullying for a while?" I ask, with venom in my tone. All he does is nod and scramble up, running towards the exit of the court. I then turn my attention to the girl, concern on my face.

"You okay, miss?"

"Yeah, and the name's Ruby. Ruby Hataro. I hope I wasn't a burden for you to come to my defense."

"Its not a problem. The names Sora Chapmin." As soon as I introduced myself, a bunch of people wearing sunglasses approached us, and I notice they have LDS pins on their suits.

"Sir, we would like you to come with us." Says one of the larger men.

"Why? I have my rights."

"You will find out at our headquarters. Now please, or it will mean force." They then started pulling out their duel disks, and I could tell they were modified. I then pull out my disk, and activate it.

"Sora, let me help you out. I will be returning the favor then." Says Ruby. Before I could protest, she activates her duel disk, which was colored a rose red.

"Force it is then." One of the suits then touched their Duel disk pad, and I hear the A.I.

"Field Spell, Cross Over."

"Duel!"everyone yells, me and Ruby against 4 suits.

"I will have the first move." I say. "I play goblindberg! With his effect, I special summon Heroic Challenger: Extra Sword!" as soon as I set the cards on my blade, the goblin baron drops a crate which my swordsman jumps out of. "I set a card, then build the overlay network with my two monsters!" my extra deck then starts glowing. "Oh warrior of the sun, descend and assist me in my time of need! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4, Number 39: Utopia! Since I also used Extra Sword as an overlay unit, Utopia gains 1000 attack power!"

Number 39: Utopia

Atk: 2500-3500

" I set a card and end my turn."

Sora

Hand: 2

LP: 4000

"My turn, Draw!" says a chubby suit.

"I play Wave Motion Cannon. With each standby phase of ours goes by, it gains-"

"It gains one counter. When you have enough, you can destroy it and inflict 1000 damage for each counter. I know how it works." I interrupt.

"Not very respectful, well I will teach you respect. I now play the spell, Counter Up! For each card in my hand, I place one counter on a card that can take counters. Since I have 4 cards in my hand still, I add 4 counters to wave motion cannon!"

"I see you're going for a otk. Nice." Says a younger suit.

"I use my Wave Motion Cannons effect! Say goodbye to your life points!" yells the chubby suit.

"TRAP ACTIVATE! Nature's Reflection!" I yell. "When an effect that would inflict effect damage to me is activated, my opponent then takes the damage instead!" As I explained, a giant mirror with vines appeared in front of me. Once the WMC launched its damage effect, the giant mirror just absorbs it and reflects it back two of the suits that hadn't had their turn yet (It's a tag duel battle royale, so the tags are Sora and Ruby, Chubby suit and young suit, and the two others that just got damaged and kicked from the duel.)

Suit Tag #2

LP: 4000-0

"Sorry!" says Chubby to the other two who just lost. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn then. Draw! I summon Fairy Squire. When there is a light attribute monster on the field, I can special summon him. Next, I normal summon the tuner, Fairy Tinker."

Fairy Squire

Lv:5

Atk: 1900

Def: 2500

(Looks like a small knight with small fairy wings. Its armor is colored brown and is made of leather, and it has a shield that looks like a sunflower)

Fairy Tinker

Lv:3

Atk:0

Def:0

(Similar to Fairy Squire, except it has overalls. It also holds what looks like a blowtorch spraying powder out instead)

"I tune my Tinker with Squire! Oh great Prince of the pixies, extend your wings and show me the future. Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8, Fairy Prince Ellismar!"

As soon as the two monsters disappeared in a flash of light, a new one with huge wings (Similar to Wingweaver, except they are golden colored) descended from above. He had silver armor with golden highlights, a sword with strange runes on it, and his skin was a slight tanned color.

Fairy King Ellismar

Lv: 8

Atk: 2700

Def: 2550

"I activate my Fairy Prince's effect! When he is successfully synchro summoned, I target a number of cards equal to how many non-Tuner monsters used to summon him, and banish them until the end phase. Since you only have one face down in the back row, I'm targeting that! Light Banishing!"

The king of pixies raised his sword and pointed it at the face down and started chanting. A small laser then erupts from the tip of his blade, and hits the face down, which gets sucked into a portal.

"Battle Phase! Sora, mind if I borrow Utopia?"

"Go ahead." I reply.

"I attack you two directly with Utopia! Rising Sun Slash!

Chubby and Young

Life points: 4000-500

"End this, Ellismar! Pixie Ascension Slash!"

"GYAAGH!" Chubby says as he hit a wall from the shockwave.

"AHHHH!" Young says as he collides with Chubby on the wall.

Winners: Sora/Ruby

"And that's how you feel the flow." I say, imitating Yuma's actions from Zexal.

"Hey, Sora?" Ruby says, with a bit of redness in her cheeks.

"Yeah, Ruby? I'm guessing you want to be a Lancer?"

"How did you know that?"

"I watched, and overheard, how your last duel turned out, and-"

"You don't think I have what it takes, don't you?"

"No, bu-"

"I knew it. This duel was just a fluke. I don't have what it takes. I'm just use-" I cover her mouth to stop her.

"I wasn't finished. I was saying no, but you have the right heart and you could become better than any lancer." I remove my hand, and I could have sworn there were tears welling in her eyes.

"Th-Thanks, Sora. I really needed that." She exclaims, then suddenly turning red again. "That's not what I was going to talk about, though. I was wondering if you would be my friend?"

I stand there, shocked that someone here actually wanted to be friends with me, and then smiled.

"Sure. Let's get to practicing, because I wish to be a lancer as well."

"Okay! Lets Duel!"


End file.
